


擅长宠爱的赤羽先生

by momoco



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoco/pseuds/momoco





	擅长宠爱的赤羽先生

关上公寓门，将手中的东西放置在鞋柜上后潮田渚在玄关处换下皮鞋。他的动作很轻，便隐隐约约有细碎的声响穿过客厅传入他的耳畔。

客厅并没有开灯，唯一的光源便是从主卧中倾斜到地板的光线。大概是乘坐飞机太长时间有些累了，潮田渚感到一切事物都在摇晃。

昏黄的灯光在摇晃。

敞开一条缝的房门在摇晃。

床在摇晃。

赤羽业也在摇晃。

潮田渚站在房间口突然有些不知所措。如果说前者是他的错觉的话，那后两个却是他真正看见了的、正在进行的事情。

眼前躺在床上的确实是他的恋人无疑。只是那模样是他从未见过的——至少是他没有在一定距离之外观察过的——赤发青年的衬衣还好好的穿在身上，下身却一丝不挂，唯一的遮挡大概只有正套着性器迅速撸动着的双手。

赤羽业的身材自然是很好的，即使衬衣遮挡住了腹肌，但手臂与腿部那些并不过分夸张却有力的肌肉形状还是呈现得一清二楚。

青年微弓着身体轻轻地随着手中的动作晃动，双腿踩住的床单弄出了褶皱。顺着形状线条极为好看的腿部向上，腿根中间耸立着的男性器官正健康地从铃口泌出些许液体，随着主人的动作，一些顺着柱身滑下，一些黏在了青年手中。

潮田渚也不知道自己为什么观察得这么仔细。

他原本想走开然后洗把冷水脸冷静一下的，但耳边满是压抑的喘息，与时不时夹杂在其中的他的名字。

“渚……”床上的青年是这么轻声喃喃着的。

这样的声音让他没来由的就挪不开脚步，也发不出声音来。

他的心脏突然在胸腔中鼓噪起来。

就像是被抽走了魂一般，他只能一动不动地杵在那里。——直到在看了自己恋人发泄过一次的全过程后，他才一阵口干舌燥地张了张嘴。

“业，”他轻轻说到，“你明明知道我今晚会回来的。”

就不能再忍耐一段时间等他回来吗。

潮田渚叹了口气。

一直横躺在床上的赤羽业直到现在才发现潮田渚的存在，他身体一僵，动了动手指想扯过一旁的薄被遮一下，可他手腕刚移了几公分就放弃似的摔在床上，索性就这么大剌剌躺着，让半软的性器暴露在潮田渚眼前。

“可你不是还在生气吗，怎么可能会让我干。”赤羽业懒洋洋地说到，话语中还残留着情欲的味道，却没有丝毫刚才自己解决时叫潮田渚名字那般的眷恋。

房间的灯被潮田渚啪嗒一声关掉了。

“谁说的。”

也不知道这是在反驳赤羽业所说的前半句还是后半句。

黑暗中潮田渚的步伐也是轻轻的，还不适应昏暗的赤羽业只能感觉床榻矮下去了一边，下一秒就有稍显冰凉的手臂绕上他的脖颈，宛若被蛰伏在暗处的毒蛇缠身。

“生气的只有业吧。”与手中危险感十足的动作不同，潮田渚探出舌尖讨好似的舔舐着藏在赤发后的耳廓，另一只手顺着肌肉纹理缓缓向下。

“哈？”

仿佛听到什么好笑的事，赤发青年嘲讽地笑出声，“我有什么好生气的，倒是渚你被缠得不耐烦了嫌我多事嫌我控制欲强才对吧。我不过就是好心被当成驴肝肺，多管闲事想要确定远渡重洋的某人的安危，好不容易联系上了却被劈头盖脸说了一通而已——”

“——好吧我是在生气。”赤羽业自己听着这话都觉得嘴硬不下去了。

潮田渚伸手在青年半软的性器上抚摸着，听完恋人一整段话才笑眯眯地用脑袋蹭了蹭对方的后颈。

“我果然最喜欢业了。”

赤羽业被突如其来的告白噎了一下，他愣了几秒，随即把人从身后拎到了面前。

“别打岔。”想要萌混过关是没用的，就算打出直球也不行。

“那打出本垒有用吗？”潮田渚温和地笑着，一边凑近了轻声说到。就着坐在赤羽业怀中的姿势，他伸出一条腿勾出了恋人的腰，稍一使力，把两人拉得靠近了许多，下身在力道不大的情况下撞在了一起。

赤羽业沉默了。他眯了眯眼——这小动物究竟是想让他消气还是只是单纯想要勾引他。

“可以考虑。”他给出了这么个不确定的答案，继而好整以暇地把目光向下投，“渚很着急？从什么时候开始就勃起的？”适应了黑暗的他隐约看见自家小动物的裤裆处支起了帐篷。

“唔。”潮田渚似乎脸红了红，“这么多天没见到业了，不是挺正常的嘛……”

金色的眼眸暗了几分，早被潮田渚撩拨得再次挺立起来的性器也愈发想要得到安慰——不同于刚才草草了事的自力更生，这一次想要的是更加紧致的、幽深的、激烈的包裹与撞击。

在扯下潮田渚裤子的那一瞬，赤羽业脑子里只有一个词。

欠操。

扒光了潮田渚的衣物把人翻转过去趴在床上，他则趴在对方背上啃咬舔舐着圆润的肩头，后颈的痒让潮田渚克制不住地笑出声，赤羽业却不放过对方的，伸手更是对着那乳首挺立的胸脯揉搓着。

“哈……哈哈、业，停住啦脖子好痒——”潮田渚伸手想要捂住后颈，却只得到了手指也跟着一起被身后的野狼似的家伙叼住的结果。

“痒？好孩子要说实话哦渚，究竟是哪里痒？”说着，赤羽业还明示性极强地用性器在对方的穴口外顶弄。

这种荤话真的没脸听更没脸说。被压在下面的潮田渚鼓了鼓脸颊，默默吐槽起来。随即瘦小的青年撑起手臂，扭过身体就用双腿迅速盘上恋人精壮的腰，手一撑腿一拽——天旋地转后他便安安稳稳坐在了赤羽业的腰上。

突然被坐在下面的赤羽业：exm？？？在床上用格斗技是禁止的哦？？？

“不告诉你。”潮田渚难得摆出胜利者姿态，浅浅地笑起来。

赤发青年抬眼，脸色早已通红的恋人则已经翘起屁股对准了直立的柱身，坐了下去。

“——咿！”气势瞬间就溜得无迹可寻，发出奇怪的惨叫后潮田渚便弯下背，手肘撑在恋人胸前，一动不敢动地屏住呼吸。

“痛……”

潮田渚差点没被痛得挤出眼泪来。

一下子被窄小的甬道含进去，而且角度也不太对，赤羽业显然也不太好受，他吻了吻眼前的清秀脸颊，隐忍着安抚恋人：“没有扩张就不要急，更何况是这么多天没做了。”

瘦小青年的脑袋垂在身下人的颈窝，半晌才闷闷地开口：“……才没有急。”——他只是想掌握一次主导权而已。

“还痛吗？”赤羽业坐了起来，有些心疼。

“嗯。”

“那我轻点。”

他弓下身亲吻起恋人胸前的殷红，力道都按着潮田渚喜欢的来，时轻时重地用舌尖牙齿勾着乳首拨弄拉扯，小巧的形状被他弄得发红发肿。随着头顶的呼吸不断加重，深埋在对方体内的炙热也渐渐有了能够抽插的空间。

他试探性地小幅度挺送腰身，趴在他肩上的潮田渚眯着眼哼哼唧唧地轻声叫着。

“渚，舒服吗。”他舔了舔恋人的嘴唇，在听到从喉间溢出的单音节的肯定答复后，他毫不费力地撬开对方的唇齿，引诱着对方的舌一同交缠，潮田渚仰着头，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角滑过下颔、喉结、锁骨，勾勒出一道淫靡的银线。

身下的动作渐渐加快，似乎已经沉浸在情欲中的蓝发青年也跪在床上轻微地上下晃动腰肢，让进出在自己穴内的粗长更加与之契合。他总被顶撞得身体向上，随后又落下狠狠撞在两人交合的位置。

几周都未经历情事的人显然不会有才自渎过的赤发青年坚持得久，后穴被摩擦撞击的快感不断堆积，由前列腺传递至他自己的性器。

“……嗯……业。”

潮田渚的呻吟声从来都不激烈，带着矜持的小小声地轻哼出来，猫儿爪子似的一下一下挠得人心脏发痒，高潮时更是呜咽着染上了哭腔。

他失神地仰头，微张着嘴看向天花板，身下仍旧不断的撞击让他高潮后不能很快平复下来，身体在微微痉挛，穴内也在小幅度地抽搐，似乎与体内作恶的凶器对上了频率般，撞入时扩开，抽出时便不舍地吸住。

这无疑更是赤羽业的助兴剂。

“不舒服。”潮田渚搂着恋人的肩突然冷不丁冒出一句。

赤羽业一滞，且想要发出黑人问号。

“业在生气，我不舒服。”

他简洁明了的话突然让赤羽业反应过来——他喵的生气的不是他吗为什么全程反而是他在奋力服务对方？？？

不管是在做爱上还是在口头上，心态崩了的赤羽业正想发难。

“因为最喜欢业了。”脑袋搁在恋人肩窝上，瘦小的人有些困倦地轻喃出声。

怒气在瞬间荡然无存。

心情复杂的赤羽业低头看了看他还没发泄完的兄弟，再偏头瞅了瞅已经陷入睡梦的自家恋人。

做还是不做完。

他正面临着人生最蛋疼的抉择。

 

FIN


End file.
